


unravelling

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone told me that people who are fated to be together find each other again no matter what odds they face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	unravelling

**Author's Note:**

> They learn to let go.

Midorima rushed between spaces, avoiding nearly colliding with people on his way. It’s his first day in med school, and it is a bad day to be late. Even though, here he is waiting for the next train, already five minutes past the assembly time. He shouldn’t have stayed up late last night cramming his research about what to do in his first day in med school. He rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn.

 

“You look tired, Shintarou.”

 

He turns at the sound of a very familiar voice. Beside him stands Akashi Seijuurou donned in a pristine suit, his hair combed back. It’s been quite some time, but he looked as striking as ever.

 

“You’re back?”

 

“Just a little over two months ago. My father called for me to take over the company so I had to go back. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, I guess. First day in med school.”

 

“And I do believe you are late,” he lets out a small laugh. “It doesn’t seem you.”

 

“People change,” he answers. He realizes too late the implication of what he just said.

 

The smile on Akashi’s face dies and he looks away. Midorima wanted to hit himself at that very moment. What a way to greet an old friend whom he haven’t seen nor talked to in three years. Except that Akashi is not just an old friend, is he? He is his ex-boyfriend, as some would call the name. And for two people who have broken up twice, reminding him of the problem isn’t a good welcome back greeting.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says after a long stretch of silence. “That was out of place.”

 

“I understand.”

 

The guard blows his whistle, and within the next second, the train lights come into view. When the doors open, the two of them enter and sit beside each other. No more words are exchanged, not until Akashi reaches his station and bids a simple goodbye. When the door closes, Midorima lets out the breath he’s been holding on for too long.

 

Today is not his lucky day.

 

i

 

It is a day of clear blue skies, just like the day he first entered Teikou. The cherry blossoms dance with the wind. Students mingle outside exchanging stories like they usually do. What was different was that he and Akashi sit beside each other, closer than they ever had, their fingers intertwined. The shogi board they just finished playing with lies unfixed on the table. The two of them were looking at the view outside. Young love, as they would call it, pure and innocent and everything one would read about in sonnets and classical novels. A story of two young souls finding each other and realizing that they are meant to be together.

 

“I’m happy,” Akashi whispers. Midorima looks at him and he sees the smile on his face. He can’t help but smile, too.

 

“So am I.”

 

– 

 

Three weeks into med school and Midorima can already feel the weight of how demanding being there could be. He has already bought all the reference books that he needs and obtained the additional readings from some kindhearted seniors. The first wave of his exams are in less than two weeks, and he has revised half of the topics covered. It has been a habit of his to read while on the train. Even in his free times, he just reads. If he wants to do exceptionally well, it is the only way.

 

“Working hard, I see,” he doesn’t have to look up to know that it is Akashi.

 

“Just as necessary,” he tells him.

 

“At least that part of you did not change.”

 

Midorima chooses not to reply and continue with his readings. When the train is near Akashi’s station, he sees Akashi pull something out from his bag from the corner of his eye. He did not have time to wonder what was that because Akashi suddenly writes on the top of his readings.

 

“It’s my new number, you can contact me there.”

 

“I have a girlfriend,” he suddenly blurts out.

 

Akashi blinks.

 

“Good for you,” he tells him with a smile. The train stops and he gets off, leaving a very embarrassed Midorima behind.

– 

 

It is not a lie, him having a girlfriend. Yuki has been his girlfriend for almost a year now, someone he’s been classmates with during his third year of undergraduate life. She’s a really beautiful girl. She's smart and kind, too. She’s too good for him, he thinks, and yet she believed he was ideal for her, confessing one rainy afternoon. Due to peer pressure, mostly Takao’s, he accepted her confession. They’d been going out ever since. Yuki is nothing short of being a great girlfriend, and Midorima has grown to like her, too. 

 

He pulls out his phone from his pocket and sends Yuki a message. He then sees the number Akashi scribbled on his readings. He saves it on his phone grudgingly. Surely, he will regret doing this someday.

 

ii

 

It’s not just the same anymore.

 

Ever since Akashi’s one on one with Murasakibara, he only sees a stranger in him.

 

Well, not entirely a stranger.

 

He has seen glimpses of this other persona from time to time, but now, it’s just him. The Akashi he knew and liked isn’t there, despite the same appearance and manner he’s keeping up. He probably should have looked past the change and tried to see the Akashi he knows within, that’s the reasonable thing to do, isn’t it? But he’s just a boy with no care about what’s right or wrong except that he feels failed and he is heartbroken. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to feel when you see the person of your dreams crumble into your nightmare in front of your very eyes?

 

It was some time later when he’s looking at him from the bottom of the steps, the sun behind him casting a shadow on his face yet his eyes pierce through, cold, colder than it has ever been, that he realized he should have stayed.

 

But by then, it was too late.

 

–  


 

There’s a restaurant near the med school he’s taken notice of since his first day. It’s not quite fancy to be called high-class nor too shabby to be categorized with the cheap eating joints. They play good classical music, sometimes jazz, sometimes pop. He liked it best when they play piano music. He hasn’t touched a piano since med school started, and he usually didn’t go past a day without playing even the simplest melodies. This restaurant reminds him of good times. He taps his fingers on the table, playing an imaginary piano with the current track playing.

 

Yuki comes a little later wearing a nice dress and a bright smile, looking simply beautiful as usual. Sometimes he thinks she’s too bright for him. Takao thinks it’s just perfect. _She’s the dazzling sun to your gray clouds, Shin-chan._

 

“Sorry I was late.”

 

“No, you’re just in time. I just came a little early.”

 

“Basking in the ambience?” she closes her eyes and listens, “Chopin. This place has good music.”

 

“I thought you’d like it.”

 

“Yeah,” she smiles again and reaches for his hand, “Happy anniversary to us.”

 

“Happy anniversary,” he smiles back.

 

The waiter arrives and take their orders. When he leaves, Yuki turns to him excitedly.

 

“I’m surprised with all this, with you especially. I have to admit I was scared we were falling out recently.”

 

“That was mostly my fault, I’m sorry,” he says with an apologetic smile, “With all the med school stuff...I guess it overwhelmed me.”

 

“Takao-kun didn’t push you to do this, I hope,” she laughs.

 

“No, no,” he shakes his head, “he’s out of this plan. This time for sure. I actually haven’t seen anyone recently…”

 

“Yeah?” Yuki always seem to know if he’s not saying everything he’s meant to say. Sometimes it’s good. Sometimes it’s bad. Like, right now.

 

“Though I have crossed paths with Seijuurou twice the past month.”

 

Some smile has left Yuki’s face, but as she was always smiling, quite more still remained.

 

“He’s back?”

 

“Three months ago, I think. But I have only seen him this month.”

 

“And how was it?”

 

“Awkward. Really awkward.”

 

“I’d bet,” she laughs again, but this time it comes out forced. He tries to say something more, but their food arrived. She smiles at him and it’s bright again, and somehow, that’s more  bothering than if she had stopped smiling at all. “Let’s eat?”

 

vii

 

Yuki knows of his past relationship with Akashi. He made sure she knows when she confessed, expecting her to change her mind and stay away from him.

 

“I don’t care,” she said, “It doesn’t matter if you like both boys and girls, if you’ve had relationships with both in the past. What I care about is now, and if you choose to accept me, then it is all fine.”

 

The rain fell steadily outside, its pitter-patter on the roof and on the ground filling the silence that came after. Only a few people has accepted him wholeheartedly after coming out, and to be honest, he didn’t want to lose these people. They make him feel validated. And maybe it was a selfish thing he did, but he accepted Yuki’s confession because he knows she will validate him.

 

–

 

“Would it be rude to ask why you’re taking the train when you have cars and personal drivers?” He asks Akashi the fourth time they rode the train together. The third time, they rode different cars and conversation was impossible. This time, Akashi walked towards him as soon he saw him enter the platform. He greets him as usual, as if nothing bitter to the taste happened to them in the last decade.

 

“I hate riding the car with my father,” he answers, “he’s always going off about the company. He’s always telling me the things I have to do. It’s as if he still sees a child in me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” this isn’t new about Akashi. He has always complained about this even when they were younger. It’s too bad to see that that part of his life hasn’t changed one bit.

 

“Don’t be, there’s nothing that can be done anyway.”

 

The intercom announces their arrival at Akashi’s station.

 

“We could meet up with the others if it can help,” Midorima suggests, “You were always happiest with them.”

 

“With all of you, you mean,” he corrects, and there’s a fond smile on his lips, “It sounds like a good idea. I think Satsuki can help me arrange a small reunion.”

 

The train stops and Akashi loses his balance a little bit. Midorima’s hand reaches out automatically, holding him by the shoulders. Akashi immediately removes himself from him and mutters a small thanks. When the doors open, he turns to give him one last look.

 

“I’ll keep you posted,” he says before taking off.

 

Midorima leans against the pole beside him, letting out a breath. Talking to Akashi like this is dangerous, very dangerous indeed. His hands burn from where he touched him. He looks back and sees a flash of red hair disappearing from sight, and he feels guilty about the pang that he felt inside.

 

viii

 

The thing with Akashi is that he doesn’t validate him, but by being with him, he feels like he’s perfectly where he belongs.

 

–  


 

“I heard from Yuki-chan,” are Takao’s first words when Midorima answered his fifth call.

 

“Is it bad?” Yuki never calls Takao unless it’s important. Like when he can’t find his lucky item for the day anywhere, or when they would have troubles in their relationship. Takao has  become like a guardian and adviser to the two of them.

 

“She was...sad. Worried.”

 

“I asked her if anything was wrong, she said all was fine.”

 

“Of course, she wouldn’t tell you. It was about Akashi after all.”

 

“What? I just mentioned that I’ve seen him a few times, why does it have to be a big deal?”

 

“Because,” Takao has raised his voice on the other end of the line, “it’s Akashi Seijuurou. Shin-chan, look, keeping in contact with him is not good, okay? You’re doing perfectly well with Yuki. I don't hate Akashi, he's a nice guy and all, but...don't screw up this one."

 

Midorima pinches the bridge of his nose and removes his eyeglasses. His gaze lands on the photo frame displayed on his study table. It’s a photo taken by Takao, of him and Yuki on their first real date. Takao tagged along as a chaperone. Midorima insisted actually, because he was a nervous wreck. Yuki was in a simple Sunday dress, and yet she still managed to look dazzling. He was wearing a checkered polo and jeans, all chosen by Takao. _Wouldn’t want you looking like a dad, Shin-chan._

 

In the photo, Yuki was smiling as bright as ever. He also was smiling slightly. Still, it was a smile, and he remembers being happy. He also remembers what lies underneath that photo, and how it was much happier. But those memories are of the past and there’s no way to go back there.

 

“Do you want me not to take the train anymore?”

 

“It sounds silly, but it will help. For my ease of mind, and Yuki’s too. I’ve heard her cry, I don’t want the same to see on you. Again.”

 

iii

 

“Would you give me a second chance if I told you that I still like you?”

 

It was the morning of Kuroko’s birthday a month after the Winter Cup and it served as the Generation of Miracles’ small reunion. They were sitting on a café table waiting for the others to arrive. The first few minutes have been awkwardly silent, but they fell into a normal conversation not for long. Until Akashi dropped that line, that is.

 

“You still…like me?”

 

“I never stopped feeling that way,” he said, not taking his eyes an inch away off him, “The other me, he still carried on my feelings. But his first priority was victory and he didn’t care enough, that’s why we fell apart-”

 

“It was also me,” Midorima adds. It feels wrong to put all the blame on Akashi. It was both of them that caused their fall out. “I was a coward, I still am. When you changed, it felt like I lost my footing on the ground and I fell, crumbled apart. I depended too much on you, and losing you lost me.”

 

“But I’m back now.”

 

He shakes his head. “No, I should have stayed with you despite who you are. I should have been there.”

 

“I don’t blame you. We were young, I would have done the same thing. It’s our chance to make things right again,” he reaches for his hand, “Someone told me that people who are fated to be together find each other again no matter what odds they face. Would you rebuild us from the ground up with me?”

 

It wasn’t until much later when they were going home, when he walked side by side with Akashi and slowly brought their hands together that he gave him the answer he was waiting for.

 

–

 

He starts waking up every morning a little earlier than usual. Never mind that on that certain day, he stayed up late last night to review for his midterm exams. Riding the bus had a positive effect on his relationship with Yuki, and the zero chance of seeing Akashi suddenly has put his mind at ease. He sits at the very front seat and pulls out his readings to cram some more information he might have missed. His phone rings, and he answers immediately. Only Takao would call him at such an early hour.

 

“Shintarou.”

 

He freezes for a moment. Hearing Akashi’s voice through the phone used to make him giddy with excitement, for all the right and wrong reasons. But now, he only feels nostalgic and  regretful and nervous all at once.

 

“Seijuurou. How did you get this number?”

 

“I’ve asked Satsuki. I did tell you I’ll contact you about the reunion.”

 

“Oh, that. Right. Have you planned it then?”

 

“She made a reservation at a karaoke in the city. The others have all confirmed to come. She said you can bring your girlfriend if you’d like.”

 

“A karaoke, huh. No doubt Ryouta had a pitch in this. When is this?”

 

“This weekend. 7 pm.”

 

Midorima checks his schedule and sees no conflicts.

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

“Good,” he hears Akashi inhale. He waits for him to say something. He _feels_ that he wants to say something. But at the end, the only thing he hears is a sigh and a low “See you.”

 

iv

 

Akashi’s house is big, really big, even if compared to their own. It’s a wonder how a father and a son and some housekeepers could possibly use every single corner of such a huge place. But Midorima doesn’t really care about all that. The only corners on the house that he cares about are the four corners of Akashi’s room. And the four corners of his poster bed, and the corner where Akashi’s neck and shoulders meet where he likes planting soft, butterfly kisses at.

 

That summer, Rakuzan arranged a training camp with Seirin, Touou and Shuutoku in the three schools’ city. It was all Akashi’s plan, so that his players can know the enemy better. Mornings are for basketball, and evenings were for them alone. At times they would play shogi like the old days, sometimes Akashi would play a movie and he would lean against Midorima as they watched and make side-comments about it. Sometimes they would get distracted and they would end up on the bed, touching and kissing and whispering sweet nothings and more often, the most trivial things.

 

“Do you think I should get a haircut?”

 

Akashi laughed against his lips, his fingers still tangled on Midorima’s hair.

 

“I like how it looks already. Besides, I love weaving my hands on your hair. Don’t you?”

 

“I like it, too.”

 

“Do you think I should grow my hair again, though?”

 

“No, I like it this way,” he pushes back Akashi’s hair and looks straight at him, “I can see your eyes better. I like your eyes.”

 

“Only my eyes?” he teased.

 

“Your hair, too.”

 

“And?”

 

“Your nose. Your lips. Your hand. Your everything.”

 

“How about me?”

 

“You?” he cupped Akashi’s face and kissed him on the lips, and when they pulled apart, he said, “I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

 

Akashi’s smile was serene, peaceful, the purest he has ever seen.

 

“I feel the same for you.”

 

A little later and they slept with their arms around each other. They used to have nightmares alone, but no one knew about that. But together, they dreamt of the sea, of sunrise, of sunsets, of starry nights, of snowy days. And in those dreams, they are always together.

 

–

 

“Are you sure I look fine? Like really, really fine?” Yuki asks for the third time since they left the train station.

 

“I told you, you look beautiful already,” he assures her, “I’m sure they would like you.”

 

“I feel like I’m finally meeting your family,” she laughs nervously. Midorima squeezes her hand.

 

“It’ll be alright.”

 

Midorima didn’t want to tell Yuki about the reunion at first, but he figured she should know and choose for herself if she would go with him or not. Akashi is a very sensitive topic in their relationship. He didn’t expect her to come when he told her about him. Now he thinks it is actually because of Akashi that she chose to come.

 

Momoi welcomes them when they arrived, giving Yuki a friendly hug. It’s still early and Akashi is the only other person inside, reading a pocket-sized book.. He greets them casually when they entered the room and goes back to reading at once. Yuki leads him and she sits next to Akashi.

 

“Akashi Seijuurou, right?” she greets him with her signature smile. Midorima’s eyes widen at her initiative.

 

Akashi looks surprised with the sudden conversation but quickly closes his book and recovers his manners.

 

“Yes, and you are Midorima’s girlfriend, I presume,” he says, holding his hand out.

 

“Okimura Yuki,” she shakes his hand, “It’s nice finally meeting you! I’ve heard a lot about you both from Shin and Takao-kun. You sound like a nice guy.”

 

“Is that so?” he throws an amused look at Midorima, “I’m afraid you haven’t been informed well.”

 

“Well, they don’t tell me everything,” she laughs, “But Shin told me about the two of you before. For me, being able to handle him well is a sign of a strong personality and a good heart.”

 

“Yuki...” Midorima groans. He doesn’t like where this conversation is going.

 

“Well, if that is true, then you’re a much better person than I am, Okimura-san,” Akashi smiles, and Midorima sees a finality that he has only witnessed now, “I’ve never seen Shintarou so  content and happy.”

 

v

 

“Will Seijuurou like this?” he asked Takao.

 

He helped him choose his clothes for that day. It wasn’t an enjoyable time. Takao complained the whole period because he said Midorima’s clothes were all not suitable for a date. In the end, he found a considerable ensemble of a vest, a polo shirt, and khaki pants.

 

“Shin-chan, if Sei-chan liked you for your fashion choices, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have lasted a week.”

 

“Takao.”

 

“Don’t worry!” he pats his back, “You look fine already. Just remember to have fun. Your first date, right?”

 

“Don’t remind me,” he breathes. The only time he felt this nervous was when he performed in his piano recital three years ago. That was an acceptable reason because he had to play in front of a hundred people at the tender age of thirteen. But today? It’s just a date with Akashi. Why did his heart pound so much?

 

“Good luck!” Takao smiles, “Just be yourself. It’s all going to happen smoothly.”

 

When Midorima arrived at the park, Akashi’s smile greeted him. He looked quite a sight himself in his polo shirt and jeans.

 

“You look good,” Akashi’s lips were twisted on the side and it Midorima thought he was just playing around.

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” he grunts.

 

“Did I ever make fun of you?”

 

“No.”

 

Akashi never made fun of him, that was true. Midorima knows he has his quirks that are often frowned or laughed upon by people. He got called names for it. But Akashi never once judged him, that much he knew. And it isn’t even tolerance that he felt.

 

It was acceptance.

 

–

 

Murasakibara sings the last note of the only song he is forced to sing that night and everyone cheers for him. Kise turns around immediately for a new singer. Midorima’s musically-trained ears need healing.

 

“Don’t make me sing again, you guys,” Murasakibara groans as he places the microphone on the table.

 

“We’ll take note of that,” Akashi tells him with an amused smile.

 

“Yuki-chan,” Kise jumps off from his chair and pulls on Yuki’s hand, “It’s your turn!”

 

“Ah, no, I don’t sing,” she pulls away, smiling apologetically.

 

“She’s lying,” Midorima tells them, laughing lightly, “She sings everytime I play the piano. Her voice is really lovely.”

 

“Shin!”

 

“Come on,” he smiles at her encouragingly, lightly pushing her forward, “Let them hear you.”

 

Yuki gives up and takes the microphone, going over to Momoi for the list of the songs. She tucks her hair behind her ear while her eyes scan the songbook. After a few seconds, her eyes widen and she points to a certain song.

 

“This one.”

 

“Okay, let’s put it up,” Momoi stands and enters the code in the machine. Yuki goes back to her seat next to Midorima but not before grabbing the second microphone and giving it to him.

 

“It’s a duet,” she tells him, “Take responsibility. Sing with me.”

 

He tries to protest but at the end, he just concedes and takes the microphone.

 

The music plays and it is a very familiar one. His eyes seek Akashi’s like reflex, and their gazes meet for the first time that night. It was the song Akashi used to sing to him all the time.

 

vi

 

Midorima stares at Akashi as if bewitched by a siren. Akashi just sang him a song he said that reminded him of the two of them. It was about two friends falling in love with each other. About two friends being far apart yet their love did not dwindle even a little bit. Two friends lucky to be in love with each other. Midorima thinks he had the most lovely voice.

 

“Did you like it?” Akashi asks him.

 

“You should sing that always,” he tells him, almost in a daze, “Your voice is lovely.”

 

His eyes widen in delight.

 

“Thank you.”

 

–

 

“That was fun,” Yuki tells him with a smile as he walks her out. Yuki’s parents are waiting outside to bring her home. They didn’t want her out so late at night. “They’re really nice people.”

 

“No, they’re not,” he corrects her, “They just look nice now because you just met them.”

 

“But Akashi-kun, I think I misjudged him. He is good, and I’m glad he did not make things awkward. I mean, I might be the only awkward person around here but you know, given your  past, he’s very considerate and supportive now. I’m glad I got to know him. I’m...relieved. God, I’m sure Takao-kun told you about my rants. I’m really sorry about that.”

 

“It’s alright. I understand why you would think that.”

 

“But I’m assured now,” she adds, “Thank you for bringing me along. Good night, Shin.”

 

“Good night, Yuki.”

 

She kisses him on the cheek and waves. She runs into the car waiting outside. Midorima remains watching until the red light is out of sight.

 

He hears familiar footsteps and he turns around. It is Akashi, holding two glasses of juice. He gives the other one to Midorima and he gratefully takes it.

 

“Yuki is nice,” Akashi comments after drinking from his glass, “You two looked perfect for each other.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Truly. I’ve been watching the two of you throughout the night and it’s like I’m seeing you in a whole new light. There’s just something about her that makes you smile more frequently. I meant what I said earlier: I’ve never seen you so happy before.”

 

Midorima looks at him, and at something way beyond.

 

“I was happy back then.”

 

“But not like this, won’t you agree?”

 

Midorima thinks back to the years they’ve been together, and he thinks back to the past year he’s been with Yuki.

 

Falling for Akashi was like a blizzard: exhilarating, breathtaking, dangerous. Yet being in the middle of it would make one feel so alive.

 

Falling for Yuki was like the snow precipitating down from the skies in the calmer days of winter: gradual, soothing, enchanting. Yuki would be that person who will catch the snowflake and stare at it in wonder and touch it with utmost carefulness because she knows how fragile it is.

 

“You two are vey different people.”

 

“Remember when I told you that people who are meant to be together find each other again no matter what odds they face? It’s just recently that I’ve come up with a better explanation about it. Sometimes, they find each other again to free each other of the ties they think they’re still bound to. For them to have closure, right?” Akashi smiles at him and it reminds him of his smile in that photo he treasured so much. It was one of their happiest days. With that smile, he realizes Akashi has completely let go, especially when he says, “I’m glad you’ve found her.”

ix

 

Just as Midorima said, people change. He moved on, even if he did not see it himself immediately. Akashi took some time to do the same.

 

And when he said those words, “I’m glad you’ve found her,” he felt no pain.

–

 

Midorima arrives back home feeling particularly tired. He removes his glasses and sets it on the table. The photo frame gets his attention and he lifts it up. He looks at his smile in that photo, and he looks at Yuki. They are both happy.

 

He turns the frame around and opens it, revealing the picture he has hidden inside.

 

It’s a picture of him and Akashi on their first date. Akashi’s arm was around Midorima, holding him by the waist. Midorima was leaning towards Akashi, his head resting on the top of his hair. Their smiles were pure and full of youth. They were both happy.

 

But holding on to the fragments of his first love will not bring him anything good. He didn’t realize he’s just waiting for Akashi’s words for him to let go of the remnant feelings inside.

 

He takes the picture out of the frame and hides it deep in his cabinet, together with the things of the past that must be forgotten.

 

He feels no pain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally headed into fluff until I liked Yuki too much.  
> I blame Emily.


End file.
